Funeral
by Julesie
Summary: A one-shot of Goku X Vegeta pairing. Goku's feelings when Vegeta fully dies and can't return.. slight Truten mentioning.


By: Julesie

Beta by: icypinkpop

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, The characters are just being borrowed for my story!

* * *

Goku stared at the grave of Vegeta, his fellow saiyan. There was a ceremony going on for him, but Goku couldn't hear it, couldn't hear any of it. His mind was busy with thoughts of his prince, the prince he had planned to make a life with. They had planned so much together, and now Vegeta was really gone. Gone for good.

No one had noticed that Vegeta had seemed different lately; nobody cared enough to look very close. But Goku had spotted it. There had definitely been something wrong with the older man. He had tried to ask Vegeta what was wrong, but the proud Prince denied that anything was amiss, saying that 'Kakarott' was just being paranoid. Goku had decided to leave the situation alone, at least for now. He really liked the prince and, after one late night, knew that the prince had feelings for him as well...

Their sparring match had accidentally turned into a make out session. They hadn't gone far, just a few touches and kisses and (in Vegeta's case) a few nips and bites here and there, but on that particular night they finally confessed their feelings for one another, promising that they would be together one day.

They had planned so much, but the dream of being together was now over.

Goku gulped as he stood at his Prince's grave, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall. Neither Chichi nor Bulma knew of their love for each other, although he had suspicions that Bulma had an inkling that there was something going on. However, the blue haired beauty hadn't said anything about it to them.

The tall Saiyan ignored his friends as they came to him, asking him what was wrong. Like the idiots couldn't figure that out. He walked towards the tombstone, noticing that it was engraved with some information on the prince of the Saiyans. His hand gently touched it as though it was the man he loved's face, rubbing his thumb gently over the stone. He knelt down, staring at the writing, reading it.

'_Here lays Vegeta, prince of all saiyans.'_

_Forever a lonely soul, but loved deeply in the hearts of those who cared about him and his family. Cause of death: heart disease._

_Date of birth – unknown_

_Date of death – 27__th__ July 2008'_

Goku pulled away sadly, letting the lone red rose with black tips fall down to the casket. No one understood the meaning of the rose, except 

for him. The deep red color represented Love, Romance, Beauty, Passion, Desire, Courage, Respect; all of which felt for his smaller love.

The black meant: Death, Farewell. The reason why Goku had died the red flower to come with both colours. Stepping back, he walked towards the purple haired demi that stood at his side, who was trying his hardest not to cry.

"It's okay to cry, Trunks." He whispered, gently embracing the twelve year old child, needing some sort of connection to Vegeta and helping those he cared about at the same time.

Piccolo gazed at the scene before him. He knew about Goku's love for Vegeta. No one else knew but the Namek, unless, perhaps, they simply tried to deny it. He slowly turned to the crowd. "I think we should go for awhile... let them be left in peace for now." The Namek said, motioning to everyone but Bulma, Trunks and Goku to leave.

After some condolences to Bulma, the crowd left, a few people trying to cheer Goku up on their way out. Piccolo was the last to leave. He walked towards the Saiyan, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know you feel guilty for not being able to help him, Goku..." His tone got quieter. "I know you loved him. Just remember that you can see him again." He whispered, knowing the saiyan had a way with the gods to get what he wanted.

Goku looked up at Piccolo, giving a sad smile and a nod. "Thank you." He whispered, glad that Piccolo was at least trying to help, even though doing such a thing wasn't exactly his forte.

Piccolo nodded and turned around, making his way from the graveyard in capsule corps back garden to the house where the food was laid out for everyone to eat after the ceremony. He took a seat in the corner of the home, sighing and closing his eyes, hoping his old enemy and now friend would be okay.

Goku stared at the scene of distraught wife and son holding each other for a few moments, shifting about restlessly. He just wanted to be left at Vegeta's grave for awhile, but Vegeta never got to be his. He was with Bulma and so she deserved the chance to stay. With a heavy sigh and one last glance at Vegeta's grave, he took two steps away to head indoors before a voice called out to him.

"Goku, wait!" Bulma called, patting her son gently as he walked off, watching him enter the house before making her way over to Goku. "I... know you want some time with Vegeta... I know you love him, as much as I do." She muttered ignoring the way Goku's eyes went wide. "It's okay... I think I understand, you were both the last of your race... I'm going to go indoors and try calm Trunks, you-you can spend some time with Vegeta's grave." She said, giving a quick hug to Goku before pulling away sadly, giving a small smile before walking off.

"Thank you, Bulma." Goku replied, watching the Capsule Corp heiress stroll away. He slowly turned back to the grave, tears now flowing freely as he stopped holding them back. He put his hand back on the tombstone, turning to look at the sky as the heavens started raining, as though they were grieving with him for the loss of the Saiyan prince. "I love you, Vegeta." He whispered, sitting down by the grave and burying his face into his arms as they rested on his knees. "I wish I had been able to help you. Why did you have to come down with the disease that killed me in Trunks' timeline?" He whimpered unaware of the spirit of said prince watching him from where he stood.

The ghostly form watched the scene with regret, knowing that Kakarott and he should have been spending this time acting out their dreams. They had planned to get a home together, out in the woods per Kakarott's request, and to, hopefully, raise a family. Now, all hope for that was gone. He was dead and Kakarott was alone. "I'm... sorry Kakarott." Vegeta whispered, wishing the kind hearted saiyan could see and hear him.

Goku looked up at the sky as the rain slowly began to stop, his own tears still dripping down his face in sorrow. He had made one promise to the prince before he died...and he planned to keep it.

* * *

_**Many years later... **_

* * *

Goku coughed weakly as he lay on the bed, knowing that the time had finally come. He was going to die. His sons and Trunks were standing around him, staring at him sadly and upset. Chichi and Bulma were already dead; their human lives hadn't lasted as long as his and the boys had.

Breathing shakily through an apparatus, Goku gave a small smile to the boys. "Don't...worry about...me. I will..." Goku took a few deep breaths before continuing. "Be...with V-Vegeta again." He smiled. He could already feel that Vegeta was there, waiting just for him.

Gohan gripped his father's hand as the man lay dying. He didn't want his father to die, but he knew Goku was ready. His father had been so lonely without Vegeta, and the kind hearted saiyan had kept his promise to the prince.

Goku closed his eyes, opening them up again after a few moments. "This...is it... boys... I will see... you all again, wh-when... you come to the other side." He coughed harshly before going still, hand going lax in Gohan's and head no longer being supported up. His soul had officially left his broken body.

Goten turned into Trunks' hold, not wanting to see his strong father officially dead.

Trunks gently stroked the demi's hair, holding him and comforting. His own blue eyes stared sadly at the dead body, watching as Gohan covered 

it with a sheet. "Come on, Goten. I think we should go." He whispered, trying to sooth his distraught mate.

Goten nodded, slowly pulling away from the embrace and taking one last look at his father's body before walking out of the room, waiting outside for Trunks.

Trunks watched his mate leave before turning to Gohan and walking towards him. "Take care of yourself Gohan; I need to be there for Goten for now. I know he's relieved his dads not dying or suffering anymore, but he's also sad to see the man he looked up to dead. Please don't overwork yourself. And make sure to call me when you need help setting up the burial."

"Thanks Trunks. I won't forget. And you can expect a call sometime this week." Gohan added, giving a small sad smile and watching as Trunks left the room, wiping Goten's tears away. "I love you dad. Even though I'm sad, I am happy to know you are healthy and with Vegeta again."

Gohan walked out of the room to begin preparations for Goku's own funeral. He was to be buried with Vegeta.

Vegeta watched as Kakarott's soul appeared, smiling he took his mates hand in one of his own and put the other on Kakarott's shoulder, leaning up for a kiss. "I've missed you."

Goku grinned; feeling more alive then he had felt in months, even though he was dead. His smile widened even more as he saw Vegeta. "Geta." he murmured, pulling the smaller saiyan up to kiss him. He felt happier then he had in a long time, and didn't want to stop the kiss. Knowing he had to remove his lips eventually, Goku finally pulled back, staring and grinning at his smaller mate. "I kept my promise." he whispered.

Vegeta nodded. "You did. I'm glad. Our boys would have been distraught if you died because of me, Kakarott. Thank you." he murmured, leaning back up for a second, longer kiss.

"I know. It was hard to go on, but I made sure not to die. I didn't get together with anyone else after you died. I left Chichi too." Goku murmured before accepting the kiss, tongue exiting his mouth to duel with Vegeta's own.

The two saiyans passionately kissed, the taller but younger saiyan holding the smaller but older saiyan around the waist. One hand lightly gripped the prince's tail (which had reappeared in death) and gently stroked it, causing pleasurable sensations to course through the smaller's body. The two were finally back together after many long years of separation, and, in death, they planned to start a new life.

* * *

_End._

_Review, please!_


End file.
